1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video camera apparatus useful as a monitoring camera, three dimensional camera, endoscopic camera, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system comprising a plurality of video cameras is known which is used as a factory monitoring camera system. In this system, the outputs from a plurality of cameras are input to an image synthesizer. The image synthesizer then outputs a synthesized image to be displayed on a monitor. This system using electronic endoscope cameras can provide both a front-view type camera and a side-view type camera depending on photographing conditions or requirements.
In the conventional monitoring system, a plurality of images photographed by multiple cameras are simultaneously displayed on one monitor by executing the image synthesizing, or different types of cameras are used separately in accordance with the photographing conditions. Therefore, the conventional monitoring system requires a plurality of cameras to simultaneously obtain a plurality of images. Similarly, when images in a plurality of directions are simultaneously required, the conventional electronic endoscope camera cannot provide the desired images.